


Hashtag I Kissed A Boy

by dametokillfor



Series: Hashtag Behind The Scenes [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t want to fuck this up.” Ray admits, changing the subject, “I didn’t have anyone to look up to as a kid, and now I’m playing someone that teenage me would have killed to see. I want to make sure that someone like me can see Went or Bran, and knows that it’s okay and that our sexuality is no less valid, that their romance is no less real than a straight couple or a gay couple.”</p><p>---x </p><p>In which Ray and Leonard share their first kiss, their characters share their first kiss, and maybe a secret or two is revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hashtag I Kissed A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow of all my ColdAtom Week fics, the Twitter fic _Hashtag I Love You_ is the one I've wanted to revisit the most. The tweets were fun to write, but I had a whole other story behind the tweets as well, how their relationship developed, who made the first move and why Mick wasn't written in. So this is the first part, in what will most likely be a sporadically updated series about what's going on behind the scenes on this utterly ridiculous sci-fi show I've cast these losers in in my head. 
> 
> While there are mentions of real names in here, this isn't RPF. The names were the easiest choices for character names in this daft show, and they're not supposed to be based on anyone at all. :)

**@RayPalmer** Filming with **@LeonardSnart** today. I love Mondays!

 **@LeonardSnart** Filming with **@RayPalmer** today. Garfield was right about Mondays.

 **@RayPalmer @LeonardSnart** If I bring you a lasagne, will you cheer up?

 **@LeonardSnart @RayPalmer** Make it a coffee, and I might even say thank you.

\---x

 

“Y’know, dying puts a lot of things into perspective.” Leonard leans against the bar in the Captain's quarters, lightly holding the cut crystal glass of cold tea in his fingers, “You start thinking about regrets, the risks you should have taken, the roads you should have gone down.”

 

He looks into his glass, and Ray can see the tears forming in Snart’s eyes. His heart clenches, even though he knows it’s all an act. Usually he’d be completely spellbound by the performance Snart was giving, be watching intently to see if he can pick up something to make his own acting better. Instead his mind is all over the place, focusing ten steps ahead rather than on the here and now. Snart’s voice is a drone in his head, and he’s struggling to remember anything he’s supposed to be doing.

 

He’s brought back to the here and now by a soft cough from the director, and he looks to see Snart glaring at him, a look that says ‘I will drown you in my fake whisky’.

 

He has a line, he has something to say here, a stage direction and something important to do. Ray’s mind is completely out of focus.

 

“I… um. Shit, I’m sorry.” Ray can hear the groans of all the crewmembers, loudest of which comes from Rip Hunter, creator of the show and director of this game changing episode. 

 

“Cut! AGAIN.”

 

“If I could just see a script or…” Ray’s face is apologetic. He really does feel bad for screwing up again for the ninth time that day.

 

“You can go back to your trailer, and spend the next half hour with the damn thing, while I smoke myself another year closer to the grave.” Rip grabs the smokes from the bottom of his pocket, “Ten years of my life gone because of you, Palmer!”

 

He storms off the set, his harried assistant Gideon chasing after him. Ray makes a note to send her a basket of those muffins she likes so much.

 

He’s torn from his musing on which flavours to buy by a hand gripping his shoulder. He looks up to see Snart looking down at him, “Come on.”

 

\---x

 

The inside of Snart’s trailer is a thousand times nicer than the inside of Ray’s. Ray likes to think it’s because Len is the bigger star, because he’s the guy bringing the fans to this show. Instead it’s because Ray is a complete slob, and his trailer is full of absolute crap.

 

Leonard goes across to the small kitchenette in the trailer, and pulls out two glasses, and an actual bottle of scotch. He pours a drink out for both of them, and brings them across to Ray. He sits on the small couch alongside Ray. Leonard passes the slightly more full one to Ray, and drops down on the seat next to him.

 

“It’s the gay thing, isn’t it?” Leonard asks, “Joking about our characters is easy, but now we’re doing it, you’re freaking out.”

 

Ray looks across to him, “What?”

 

Leonard’s words cut like a knife. His co-star, friend, _idol_ thinks he’s homophobic. The idea that someone he admires so deeply thinks so low of him, could even remotely imagine he’s something so abhorrent.

 

“Leonard, I’m not homophobic.” Ray sounds a little defensive, a little sad. He manages to make himself sound less heartbroken than he actually is, and that surprises him.

 

“I wouldn’t give you the time of day if you were.”

 

The ache in Ray’s chest eases off, and he manages a small smile back at Leonard, one Leonard matches. Leonard’s not much for smiles, more smirks and eye rolls. Ray feels honoured to see something so genuine.

 

“But you’re straight, and you’re about to play a major gay character. It could change your entire career, the way people look at you, the roles you get offered in the future. Your life is in the public eye, and suddenly people wonder if you’re just friends with your cousin, or your brother in law.”

 

“I’m not straight.” Ray blurts, without even realising he’s doing it. Coming out to the first person on his new show is a lot different from his planned _my career is about entertaining people, and moving them, and if this does that, then I’ve done my job_ speech. It feels better though.

 

“You’re not?”

 

“Bi.” Ray clarifies, “Kind of… never actually told anyone I’ve worked with before, but, yeah. Surprise!”

 

_Ray, shut up._

 

“Right, so you’re just useless.” Leonard offers.

 

Ray wants to argue the point, but just nods, “I’m also terrified because this makes me... makes us role models, makes us inspirations to the young people in my community.”

 

“Our.” Leonard says, quietly.

 

Ray gives him a look. Leonard just shrugs, “Why do you think I took it so hard when Mick left the show?”

 

The _and me_ is unspoken, and suddenly a whole lot of things from the past few months make sense. Mick Rory had been brought onto the show after Leonard had suggested him for a role they needed to fill. A few months later, he’d announced he was done with stupid space travel and demanded to be killed off.

 

“Oh. Are you…?”

 

Leonard waves a hand, “Fine.”

 

Ray wants to ask more, but he still doesn’t feel like he knows Leonard well enough to delve into his personal life, or to offer condolences. Ray just smiles back.

 

“I don’t want to fuck this up.” Ray admits, changing the subject, “I didn’t have anyone to look up to as a kid, and now I’m playing someone that teenage me would have killed to see. I want to make sure that someone like me can see Went or Bran, and knows that it’s okay and that our sexuality is no less valid, that their romance is no less real than a straight couple or a gay couple.”

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

And that’s par for the course, Ray hasn’t screwed anything up here. He’s strangely relieved.

 

“You’re overthinking everything. Again.” Leonard rests his hand on Ray’s face, a strangely intimate gesture between the pair of them, “If I’d seen a relationship like the one these two are falling into when I was growing up, I wouldn’t have been so scared. I’d have known my sexuality wasn’t wrong, didn’t mean I was incapable of being loved. If I thought this was a bad idea, you were a bad idea, I wouldn’t have agreed to it when they asked me.”

 

The air is heavy between them in the wake of Leonard's confession. Ray wants to do something stupid, like kiss him for real, but that’s not what this is, that’s not what his feelings for Snart are.

 

“I... thank you.”

 

Leonard pulls his hand back, as if he’s only just realised what he was doing. He slaps Ray upside the head for good measure, “Stop being a dumbass, and let’s get this done before Hunter decides to kill us off.”

\---x  
  


“Y’know, dying puts a lot of things into perspective.” Leonard is artfully leaned against the bar, a slow smile on his face, “You start thinking about regrets, the risks you should have taken, the roads you should have gone down.”

  
Ray is fully in the zone now, he’s thinking as Brandon, not as Ray. He’s noticing every little thing he adores about his Captain. The terrifying feelings that have coursed through him since they met being a lot less frightening now. He’s in love with him.

  
“You think about who would miss you, who would remember you. You think about the people who really matter, and they’re not always who you expect.” 

 

Ray stands from the deep leather seat he’s been sat in. He, Bran, is the only other person Went lets sit in the chair, Went’s only home comfort on the ship.

 

“We'd all miss you, Captain.” Ray replies, “Some of us more than others. More than we should.”

 

“Some of us, Lieutenant?”

 

Ray looks over to him with pleading eyes. Bran doesn’t want to say this. Went knowing he’s quietly in love with him in fine, Bran is happy being quietly in love with him, but saying it out loud is another matter.

 

“You?” Leonard’s voice is soft, and Ray is once again awed by his skill.

 

The look in Snart’s eyes frightens Ray. His acting is unbelievable, he really truly looks like this is real. The fangirls are going to go crazy. How is he ever going to match up to this? He forces himself to relax, to channel the nervousness into the scene.

 

“I wouldn’t know what I’d do without you, Went.” Ray admits. He offers a shy smile, hopes it comes across as Bran being nervous about his feelings being laid bare. “ _Jesus._ You have to know.”

 

“I know.” Leonard smiles, “It’s my job to know my crew.”

 

He puts down his glass on the bar, and takes a step closer to Ray. His hand comes up in an eerie mirror of the awkward moment from earlier. Ray leans ever so slightly into the touch.

 

“Captain. _Went. Don’t_...” Ray can hear the break in his voice.

 

He knows this is it, the moment that will be giffed a thousand times, replayed a thousand more. He can almost hear the screams of @snartattack @palmermyhand and all the fans who have been clamouring for this almost as long as the show has been on air in his head.

 

He’s not Ray, he can’t make this personal. He looks up into Leonard’s eyes, his _Captain’s_ eyes. He sees the want there that he knows is in his own. His eyes fall to his lips, parted and wet. The air is thick between them, and Bran _~~Ray~~_ hasn’t wanted anything this much in his entire life.

 

Leonard is the one who makes the final move, closing the gap between them to press his lips to Ray’s. His hand settles at Ray’s jaw and despite the crew and cast hovering around the set, Ray feels like they’re the only two people in the world.

 

The kiss starts soft, and tentative. It’s Bran, someone who has been quietly in love for months, and Went, someone just realising how deep his feelings run. It’s the perfect screen kiss. It’s neat, it’s clean, it’s soft enough to satisfy the censors fear about the gays, but loving enough and hot enough that it looks real. It almost feels real to Ray, as Leonard’s tongue presses against his own and his hands slip through Ray’s thick hair. Leonard is an amazing kisser, Ray didn’t know he could idolise the man much more, but apparently he was wrong. Ray’s own hands have slid under Leonard’s ridiculous tunic, and are pressing against warm, smooth skin at his lower back.

 

Just as Ray is getting used to getting kissed to within an inch of his life, Leonard pulls back. There’s a grin on his face, it somehow looks both out of place and perfect on a face Ray is used to seeing be so serious. Leonard drops his head against Ray’s forehead and his smile softens, something warm and fond.

 

“This is the road I want to go down.” Leonard’s fingers are lightly stroking Ray’s skull and it feels so good Ray could purr, “You with me, Lieutenant?”

 

And Ray only has two words, and he can’t fuck this up because they have nailed this damn scene in one.

 

“Always, Captain.”

 

“And cut!” Rip’s voice is loud, and throws Ray for a loop for a moment. His hands are still under Leonard’s shirt and he’s a little dazed. He’s been conscious of performing a scene for the past few minutes, but he’d forgotten about the people and everyone else around him. There’s whooping from one of their costars on the sidelines, and a small round of applause is going round the set.

 

Ray can’t help but laugh at how ridiculous his friends are being, and looks up to Leonard to see a quick flash of pain across his eyes, before his omnipresent glare slides back into place. He rolls his eyes, and pulls himself out of Ray’s arms. He strides off the set, muttering about the lack of professionalism of some people as he goes.

 

Ray’s approached by some of the crew, who all slap him on the back and congratulate him on what’s sure to be a major milestone episode. Gideon thanks him for making her job easier for the next few hours.

 

His cheering co-star, Sara wraps an arm around his back, and pokes him in the chest, “Don’t you dare break my boys heart, or I will use my swords on you.”

 

“Um, okay. But shouldn’t you be having this conversation with the writers?”

 

There’s a smile on her face that Ray doesn’t trust. Sara’s tiny, but terrifying, and he’s starting to worry she’s got something horrible planned for him, “Oh _honey_.”

 

She presses a kiss to his cheek, and heads off in the same direction as Leonard, leaving Ray spectacularly confused.

 

\---x

 

 **@RayPalmer:** Dear Diary, today I got to work with **@LeonardSnart** all day. He’s so dreamy, it was the best. 

 **@LeonardSnart** Dear Diary, today I got to work with **@RayPalmer** all day. He’s so infuriating, I hate my life. 

**@RayPalmer: @LeonardSnart** Oh boo.

**@LeonardSnart: @RayPalmer**

**@RayPalmer: @LeonardSnart** I regret showing you emojis.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://damnstevens.tumblr.com).


End file.
